Lady
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0T |wheels=4 |railway=The Magic Railroad |owner(s)=Burnett Stone}}Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Technical Details Basis Lady appears to be a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bear some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class, and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended to be based on the GWR 3031 Class, however Britt Allcroft wanted Lady to be a small engine. Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class. A89D20A1-AC89-4F16-A754-1EAC759DE91A.jpeg|Lady's basis Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials *'2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos *'Calling All Engines!' - Together *'Journey Beyond Sodor' - I Want to Go Home *'Big World! Big Adventures!' - Sometimes You Make a Friend *'Series 22' - All the Girls Around the World Trivia *Lady is the first standard-gauge steam engine in the television series not to be created by the Rev. W Awdry. *She was the first female steam engine and tank engine introduced in the television series and the third female engine overall, the first being Daisy and the second being Mavis. **She is also the first character to be voiced by an episode writer. The second was Aiden. *Her face is only visible on Sodor. *Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. This is the same with Beau. *Lady has a cover for her coal bunker. *Lady's replica model is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. **The replica model has exposed coal in her coal bunker. *Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathically" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. *Lady was voiced by Britt Allcroft herself, and is the only known role she had in terms of voice. *Lady's ERTL prototype toy was a repaint of Rheneas. *Lady's whistle sound was reused for Millie. *On the 24th of November 2017, the life-sized prop was listed for sale on LetGo. The model is currently in a state of disrepair, being repainted, the funnel shortened and details such as lamps, buffers, dome, whistle and coal bunker removed. The money ($2000 USD) has been gathered to purchase it. Lady was soon moved to a storage facility awaiting repair. Category:Characters